Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Cures
'Solar Light! Pretty Cure '''is MoonlightRainbow's Pretty Cure fanseries. There are 20 main cures in ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series, however they don't all fight at the same time and the only time all of them are seen on the screen together is in the movie Pretty Cure of Light All Stars: Time Adventure. To transform all of cures need their Jewel Key and be with their fairy partner so they can give them Change Jewel. All of them transform with phrase Pretty Cure! Inner Light Unlock! All of cures are partners to fairy who is named after gemstone. Along with main cures there are also 6 Yami Cures, dark copies of Solar Light! Pretty Cure team. In spin off season Yin Yang Pretty Cure: Reborn Lights ''they are reborn in different universe and become Pretty Cure, but they aren't considered as main cures as their season takes place in different universe as others. Solar Light! Pretty Cure There are five main Pretty Cure in the first season. At beginning four cures are fighting together and fifith one refuses to join the team but later on she changes her mind. There are also three character who used to be pretty cure but they can't fight anymore. Main Cure Soleil ''Hotly burning light of sun, Cure Soleil! Cure Soleil is one of main cures of first two seasons. Her fairy partner is Ruby. She has powers of sun. Her first appearance was in episode 1. Cure Blow Passionately blowing light of wind, Cure Blow! Cure Blow is one of main cures of first two seassons. Her fairy partner is Emerald and she has powers of wind. Her first appearance was in episode 2. Cure Stella Light of stars shining in night, Cure Stella! Cure Stella is one of main cures in first two seasons. Her fairy partner is Topaz. She holds powers of stars. Her first appearance was in episode 1 but her transformation was first seen in episode 3. Cure Splash Cure Luna Others Cure Light Cure Burn Cure Frozen Transformations Solar Light! Pretty Cure: Little Writer and the Necklace of Hope In movie Solar Light! Pretty Cure: Little Writer and the Necklace of Hope movie only cure appears along with five main cures. Cure Ciel Transformation Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story In second season all five main cures appear as well as new cure so there is a team of six pretty cure. It's also revealed who was the very first pretty cure in Solar Light! Universe. Main Cure Fiore Others Cure Lumière Yami Cure Yami Cures are dark counterparts of Solar Light! Pretty Cure team that were made by Alan. Transformations Solar Light! Pretty Cure: Fairy Cure Crazy Switch In this movie cures turn into fairies while fairies become girls with powers to turn into pretty cure, so technically this movie has 6 more cures. However them being pretty cure is movie-only thing and they lose this power when the spell that made them switch places is reversed. Transformations Pretty Cure: Fire & Ice In this spin off season Cure Burn and Cure Frozen who appeared as supporting characters in first two seasons are main characters. This is the first time we see their transformations. Transformations Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure There are nine main pretty cure in this season. Pretty Cure from previous seasons are mentioned but they don't make real appearance as this season takes place decades after they fought. At beginning seven cures fight together while eight one refuses to join team but she does later on. Ninth pretty cure is villain that later become friends with cures and got power to transform into Pretty Cure herself. Main Cure Glücklich Cure Felix Cure Kairos Cure Arcus Cure Aile Cure Concerto Cure Myth Cure Warrior Cure Nocturne Transformations Pretty Cure of Light All Stars: Time Adventure This movie is the only time that all of 20 cures are fighting together as they all travel to the same place from different times. Tranformations Trivia *Only 7 out of 20 cures have English name for their alter ego. *There are actually more cures in Solar Light! universe however those 20 are the ones appearing or mentioned in series. *Cure Lumière, Cure Light and Solar Light team fought against full form of Darkness Ultima while Cure Frozen and Cure Burn and Licht Aurora team only fought against his fragments. **However they all fought his full form in final movie. Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Category:Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure: Fire & Ice Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Category:Pretty Cures Category:User: MoonlightRainbow